Subtilitées
by Paige0703
Summary: Quand Reese se la joue subtile pour tenter de connaître les sentiments réels de Finch à son égards... ou en tout cas essaie de l'être ! Finch comprendra-t-il le jeu de son partaire ? Jouera-t-il le jeu ou, au contraire, tentera-t-il d'y mettre fin ?
1. Simples remarques

**_Bonjour A Tous !  
_**

 ** _Et me revoici pour une nouvelle fic en cinq chapitre cette fois-ci. Le principe ne change pas : un chapitre par semaine, tous les dimanches cette fois.  
_**

 ** _Je vais faire court et vous souhaitez tout simplement une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Subtilités**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Simples remarques...**_

Une arme pointée sur leur premier numéro de la semaine, Reese était en bien mauvaise posture. L'ex-agent spécial était pour le moment en train de réfléchir à la situation et au moyen de pouvoir faire sortir James Evans de là, sans blessures. Émilia Porter, son ex-petite amie, bloquait la seule sortie de la pièce. Il se plaça instinctivement entre la jeune femme et la victime... Il savait Finch à l'écoute, devinant même que ce dernier devait, une nouvelle fois, être en train de retenir sa respiration en le sachant ainsi en danger. _Ne pas s'éparpiller!_ se reprit Reese alors que son esprit était déjà en train de se laisser envahir par l'informaticien. Ce dernier l'avait prévenu que le lieutenant Carter était en route pendant que le lieutenant Fusco se dirigeait vers le second appartement loué par Émilia, là où il trouverait toutes les preuves manquantes sur son projet d'assassinat.

\- Me quitter le jour de notre mariage pour sortir avec ma sœur ! Cracha alors la jeune femme folle de rage.

\- Désolé, mais entre toi et moi ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher, tenta James ne faisant qu'augmenter la colère d'Émilia.

 _Mauvaise idée..._ pensa Reese en voyant que la jeune femme raffermissait un peu plus sa prise sur l'arme. Elle avait déjà ôté le cran de sécurité et avait le doigt sur la gâchette prête à tirer à tout moment...

\- Le lieutenant Carter sera là d'ici deux minutes ! Lui dit alors l'informaticien tout en priant de toutes ses forces pour que cette dernière parvienne à arriver à temps.

\- Posez cette arme Émilia. Il ne vaut pas la peine que vous fassiez de la prison pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un moins que rien, continua Reese tout en tentant de s'approcher doucement de la jeune femme.

\- Eh, je vous permets pas ! Et puis vous êtes là pour quoi ? Me protéger ? Ou vous êtes de son côté ? Dit alors James à l'encontre de son "garde du corps".

\- Honnêtement ? Demanda John en se tournant vers leur numéro. Du sien, et c'est justement pour ça que j'essaie d'intervenir.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner, mais en même temps... je l'aimais tellement, dit la jeune femme en fondant en larmes.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, lui dit Reese.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de la jeune femme, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit soudainement sur le lieutenant Carter. Prise par surprise Émilia appuya accidentellement sur la gâchette. Le coup partit alors accompagné par un cri de la jeune femme. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait touché, elle lâcha immédiatement l'arme, plaquant les mains sur sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... dit-elle alors, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Reese en arrivant à ses côtés. Juste une égratignure.

Carter ramassa l'arme au sol, avant de passer les menottes aux poignets d'Émilia qui ne protesta même pas.

\- Vous aussi vous venez avec nous, dit-elle alors à l'intention de James.

Reese les accompagna aux pieds de l'immeuble. Une fois Émilia et James en voiture, elle s'approcha de Reese resté à l'écart. Il observait sa blessure au flanc gauche quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Finch va encore me faire une leçon de morale sur mon soit disant manque de prudence, remarqua Reese.

\- Et il aura bien raison, lui répondit Carter. N'empêche, plus je vous observe et plus je trouve que vous agissez comme un vieux couple tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle alors en souriant légèrement.

\- Non, je trouve que je suis plutôt prudent, répondit Reese. S _i seulement nous ne faisions pas qu'agir en tant que couple, mais que nous en étions vraiment un..._ pensa-t-il aussi sans pour autant l'avouer à voix haute.

Face à cette réponse Carter eut un regard sceptique.

\- Je me demande à quel point il sera énervé, dit alors Reese en plaisantant. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de votre protection lieutenant.

\- Ah non, laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires. Et puis, on ne s'inquiète vraiment que pour les gens que l'on aime, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Ces mots résonnèrent alors dans l'esprit de l'ex-agent de la CIA. Il s'était évidemment déjà rendu compte depuis un moment maintenant, que l'inquiétude de Finch à son égard semblait bien plus grande qu'au début de leur collaboration. _Et si..._ pensa Reese sans oser se l'avouer. Devant le sourire peu rassurant de l'ex-agent, Joss fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser son ami.

\- Vous, vous préparez un mauvais coup ! Dit-elle alors.

\- Non, dit Reese d'un ton faussement innocent, je veux juste vérifier à quel point vous avez raison.

Carter soupira en prenant déjà pitié de l'informaticien.

\- Bonne chance Finch, vous en aurez bien besoin je le crains, ajouta-t-elle pour elle même alors que Reese s'éloignait d'elle.

L'ex-agent se remit au volant de sa voiture avant de finalement prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta cependant en chemin. Une fois parvenu devant l'immense bâtisse, il prit une profonde inspiration et en franchit le seuil.

\- Quant faut y aller, faut y aller, s'encouragea-t-il.

Il entra d'un pas sur dans la bâtisse, prenant la direction des marches qu'il monta une à une. Quand il arriva en haut des marches, Finch l'attendait déjà. À sa place habituelle, face à lui et droit comme un i, il avait déjà sur les genoux la trousse de premiers soins.

\- Je vous aie apporté du thé, dit alors Reese devant le regard désapprobateur de l'informaticien qui garda le silence de longues secondes durant.

\- Essayez-vous de m'acheter Mr Reese ? Dit enfin l'informaticien. Si c'est le cas, sachez que ça ne marchera pas, dit-il d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réplique.

Reese baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. Il sourit alors, repensant à ce que le lieutenant Carter lui avait dit : _on ne s'inquiète vraiment que pour les gens que l'on aime._ Il était bien décidé à découvrir la façon dont son patron l'aimait.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Finch devant le sourire de son partenaire.

\- Non, désolé. Je repensais simplement à ce que le lieutenant Carter m'a dit un peu plus tôt.

\- Bien, et si vous me laissiez soigner cette blessure, dit Finch en lui faisant signe de prendre place.

\- Pas de souci, dit-alors Reese en enlevant déjà veste et chemise tout en s'approchant de lui.

Reese se plaça juste devant l'informaticien, levant légèrement le bras gauche. Finch fut étonné par la soudaine docilité de son coéquipier. En temps normal ce dernier essayait toujours de se défiler, disant à chaque fois que ce n'était rien et qu'il pourrait toujours s'en occuper plus tard. Là, il avait accepté ses soins sans broncher. Finch eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais le rejeta au loin dans son esprit, devant désormais faire appel à tout son self-control devant un Reese torse nu. Il déglutit péniblement alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer la plaie que la balle avait faite quand elle l'avait frôlé juste au dessus de la hanche. Il laissa discrètement glisser son regard sur le corps découvert de son partenaire. Il ne put que sursauter quand Reese ajouta soudainement:

\- Vous sentez bon, un nouveau parfum ?

Rouge. Les joues de Finch étaient désormais d'un magnifique rouge pivoine.

\- Que... Je vous demande pardon ? Parvint tant bien que mal à articuler l'informaticien.

Reese baissa alors la tête vers lui, satisfait du petit effet que venait d'avoir sa remarque sur son coéquipier. Bien sûr il ne savait pas si l'informaticien était juste gêné, mais sans plus ou si c'était parce que la remarque venait de lui... Il sourit de plus bel et ajouta naturellement :

\- Oh, juste une impression. J'espère ne pas vous avoir gêné avec ma remarque, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention, mentit-il.

Finch recommença ses soins, désinfectant la plaie. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement sous le regard intense de son camarade. Finch préféra garder le silence devant cette énième taquinerie de son partenaire. En tout cas c'est comme cela qu'il prit la remarque de Reese, ne voyant pas comment il était censé la prendre autrement. Il mit enfin le pansement alors que Reese ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard. Ce dernier ne cherchait même pas à être discret comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il voulait que Finch sente son regard sur lui, le détailler de la tête aux pieds, espérant ainsi démasquer les sentiments réels que pourraient avoir celui-ci à son égard. Il avait tout de même peur de faire fausse route et de voir ce dernier mal le prendre... s'attendant alors au pire.

\- Voilà qui est fait, dit Finch en rangeant les produits qu'il venait d'utiliser.

\- Merci docteur, dit Reese en plaisantant.

Il alla chercha une chemise de rechange dans une autre pièce. Enfin seul, Finch pu se détendre légèrement en attendant le retour de son partenaire. Il avait bien sentit le regard insistant de Reese sur lui durant toute la durée des soins et se demandait désormais ce que tout ceci signifiait.

\- À quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien jouer ? Se demanda l'informaticien à voix basse.

Il entendit les pas de l'ex-agent revenir vers lui. Il se leva, partant à son tour pour aller ranger la trousse de premiers soins. Il passa tout près de Reese qui en profita pour lui frôler la main au passage. Finch fit comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'en réalité ce simple geste était loin d'être si anodin que cela. Il remit la petite boîte à sa place avant d'inspirer profondément et de revenir sur ses pas. Il y trouva Reese assis sur la chaise juste à côté de la sienne. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de venir prendre place à son tour. Il ne savait pas si Reese le faisait exprès, mais cette proximité soudaine le perturbait quelque peu.

Reese, lui, sentait bien que l'informaticien semblait plus tendu que d'habitude. Cette proximité le gênait-elle tant que cela ? Il devait aussi admettre que son petit jeu était à double tranchant, mettant ses propres nerfs à rude épreuve. Être si proche de l'informaticien et ne rien pouvoir faire le frustrait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait hâte que Finch se grille et qu'il puisse enfin le mettre devant le fait accompli. Rien que d'y penser, il frémissait déjà d'impatience. Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur l'informaticien, voyant alors ce dernier se tendre un peu plus. Il décida alors de le laisser un peu tranquille pour le moment.

\- Je vais sortir Bear, vous venez avec nous ? Demanda-t-il en se levant. On a pas de numéro pour le moment et ça vous ferez du bien de sortir un peu.

Finch sembla réfléchir à la proposition si tentante que son partenaire venait de lui faire. Inconsciemment, il se mit de suite à peser le pour et le contre. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de numéro pour le moment, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire, lui. Mais il devait admettre en même temps, que pouvoir passer le reste de l'après-midi à se balader avec son coéquipier et Bear le tentait énormément.

Devant le silence de l'informaticien, Reese s'empara du manteau de ce dernier avant de le mettre devant les yeux de l'informaticien. Ce dernier comprit ainsi que Reese avait choisi à sa place. Il se leva et tendit la main pour que Reese lui donne son vêtement.

\- Non, tournez-vous, dit-il alors.

Finch hésita une seconde avant de se tourner. Reese se rapprocha de lui et l'aida à enfiler le manteau. Il remit bien le col, frôlant du bout des doigts la nuque de son patron. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, heureux d'être de dos, Reese ne pouvant donc voir l'effet que ce simple geste pouvait avoir sur lui.

\- Voilà, lui dit Reese une fois le manteau enfilé. Bear, apporte ta laisse.

Bear alla chercher sa laisse alors que Finch prenait une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. Ce dernier semblait agir comme d'habitude, et pourtant quelque chose gênait l'informaticien. Il garda cependant le silence pensant être une fois de plus un peu trop paranoïaque.

Reese et Finch passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au Parc, tranquillement installés sur un banc. L'informaticien ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou non, mais il lui semblait que son partenaire n'avait jamais était aussi proche de lui qu'aujourd'hui. Cela le déroutait quelque peu et quand Reese tira poliment sa chaise au restaurant, il lui demanda enfin :

\- À quoi jouez vous Mr Reese ?

Reese masqua du mieux qu'il put un sourire naissant avant de prendre place en face de son partenaire, Bear à leurs pieds.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? Je cherche juste à me faire bien voir par mon patron, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda l'informaticien suspicieux.

\- Oui, répondit Reese en faisant semblant d'être concentré sur la carte des menus.

Finch l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir à quel point cela était vrai. Il soupira faiblement avant de prendre à son tour la carte. Alors qu'il parcourait le menu, Reese posa un énième regard sur son partenaire, cachant son sourire derrière la carte. Quelques minutes plus tard une serveuse s'approcha. En attendant leur commande, les deux hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Musiques, sports, littérature, voyages... Ils parlèrent de tout pendant leur repas, appréciant simplement la compagnie de leur partenaire. Ils quittèrent finalement le petit restaurant, reprenant le chemin de la bibliothèque pour y déposer le malinois. Une fois fait, ils restèrent de longues minutes aux pieds de la bâtisse, souhaitant l'un comme l'autre faire durer le plus possible ce tranquille tête-à-tête.

\- Bien, dit finalement Finch, l'heure est venue d'y aller.

\- Oui, malheureusement, dit Reese.

L'utilisation de l'adverbe "malheureusement" intrigua Finch. Reese n'avait, selon lui, aucune raison de souhaiter que leur tête-à-tête dure, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir dit une telle chose ? Il nota donc cela dans un coin de sa tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Reposez-vous bien Mr Reese.

\- Vous aussi Finch, à demain, répondit poliment l'ex-agent.

Un rapide signe de la tête et l'informaticien s'éloignait peu à peu de lui, allant jusqu'à son véhicule garé un peu plus loin dans la rue. Reese le regarda partir, la voiture disparaissant au coin de la rue. Il soupira avant de prendre à son tour la direction de son véhicule. Il rentra chez lui, le moral au beau fixe. Même s'il avait été légèrement blessé, il avait ensuite pu profiter pleinement de son partenaire. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'il se coucha en priant pour que leur prochain numéro ne tombe pas tout de suite ou alors que s'en soit un qui puisse l'aider dans son plan de déstabilisation...


	2. Première approche

**_Salut tout le Monde ! ^^  
_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien ! Sinon, venons-en au sujet principal : le nouveau chapitre ! Voici en effet la suite de ma dernière fic ^^  
_**

 ** _Je vais faire court et vous souhaitez tout simplement une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Première approche**_

Le lendemain matin, quand Reese se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de regarder s'il n'avait pas reçu d'appels ou de messages provenant de son patron. Rien. Il quitta rapidement son lit avant de se préparer à retrouver celui qui faisait désormais battre son cœur. Il ne prit pas de petit déjeuner préférant s'arrêter en chemin pour prendre de quoi grignoter avec son partenaire. C'est pour des moments aussi simples que cela que l'ex-agent appréciait de plus en plus sa rencontre avec l'informaticien. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qu'il serait devenu si leurs chemins de s'étaient jamais croisés et qu'importe la conclusion à laquelle il parvenait, il se rendait compte que rien au monde ne pourrait être plus plaisant que son quotidien aux côtés de Finch. Il s'arrêta comme prévu pour prendre son café et le thé vert Sencha de son partenaire avant de prendre des beignets dans la boutique que Finch semblait préférer. Même si ce dernier était plus que réservé sur sa vie privée, sur ses goûts, il était plus qu'heureux quand il arrivait à en percer un, même si ce n'était que sa pâtisserie préférée.

Il arriva enfin devant l'immense bibliothèque, propriété de son richissime patron. La perspective d'enfin retrouver ce dernier lui donnait presque des ailes. Il entra donc de bonne humeur dans la bâtisse, gravissant d'un bon pas les marches le menant au second étage. Comme chaque matin quand il arrivait, l'informaticien était déjà en place.

\- Si je ne vous voyais pas moi-même partir, je pourrais croire que vous passez vos journées entières cloîtré ici, remarqua Reese après l'avoir salué.

Reese posa le thé de son partenaire près de ce dernier avant de poser la boîte de gâteaux. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression, d'avoir vu une lueur de plaisir devant la boîte contenant les beignets qu'il avait sélectionné avec soin.

\- Belle journée ? Demanda Finch devant l'apparente bonne humeur de son employé.

\- Toujours quand je vous vois, répondit alors Reese de but en blanc.

Finch ne sut quoi répondre. Reese savait s'y prendre pour le déstabiliser en quelques mots seulement. Il préféra donc se concentrer sur la mise à jour de son système alors que Reese s'installait, tout comme il l'avait fait la veille, sur la chaise non loin de lui.

\- Pas de nouveau numéro ? Demanda Reese en posant son regard sur le tableau vide de photo.

\- En effet, vous pouvez encore profiter d'une pause bien méritée, lui répondit Finch. Et votre blessure ?

\- Je l'avais déjà complètement oublié, répondit honnêtement Reese. Vous voyez que c'était bien une égratignure de rien du tout ?

\- Vous dites toujours cela, même quand ce n'est pas le cas. Normal que je préfère vérifier moi-même, rétorqua l'informaticien.

\- Mais faites donc, lui dit-il, cela ne me gênes pas. Au contraire, avoir quelqu'un qui prends ainsi soin de moi, j'admets que c'est plutôt pas mal. Vous devriez essayer.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Si vous voulez je peux prendre soin de vous ? Dit-il en lui offrant un grand sourire en prime.

Finch détourna immédiatement le regard pour ne pas se perdre dans ce dernier. Il avait l'impression de marcher en terrain miné et que le moindre faux pas de sa part signerait immédiatement sa perte. Il garda une nouvelle fois le silence pour ne pas prendre le risque de trop en dire. Reese l'observa quelques secondes en attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son partenaire. Son regard quelque peu fuyant lui suffit amplement.

Deux heures passèrent finalement avant qu'un numéro ne tombe enfin. Alors que Finch reculait sa chaise, prêt à se lever, Reese se leva tout en ajoutant :

\- Je m'en occupe.

L'ex-agent partit alors en quête des trois précieux livres qui leur permettraient de découvrir l'identité de leur prochain client. Surpris, l'informaticien regarda simplement Reese s'éloigner et disparaître dans un des nombreux rayonnages.

\- Tu comprends ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il au malinois.

Ce dernier le regarda, gémissant faiblement avant de se réinstaller, fermant de nouveau les yeux. À peine une minute plus tard, Reese réapparaissait à ses côtés. Il entra les chiffres dans la base de données pour trouver la fameuse identité. Une photo apparue alors sur un des écrans et Finch l'imprima immédiatement. Reese se dirigea alors vers l'imprimante, prenant la feuille qui en était sortie. Finch lui tendit un bout de scotch, lui permettant ainsi de coller la photo d'une femme au tableau.

\- Bien, à qui avons nous affaire ? Demanda Reese en faisant de nouveau face à l'informaticien.

\- Jenny Moore, répondit Finch en poursuivant les premières recherches la concernant. 41 ans, elle vit seule et ne semble pas avoir d'animaux. Elle n'a jamais été mariée, de ce que je constate en tout cas.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est triste de vivre seul ? Remarqua alors Reese.

\- Cela dépend de la personne. Certaines vont chercher volontairement la solitude. Vous concernant, c'est bien dommage que votre propriétaire n'autorise pas les chiens, répondit l'informaticien en continuant de pianoter sur le clavier.

Reese avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. Il ne pensait pas que son partenaire penserait immédiatement à Bear quand il avait fait référence au fait de vivre seul. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour éviter le sujet qu'il avait répondu ainsi ou si c'était vraiment la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé. _Tant pis,_ pensa Reese, _je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !_

Finch, lui, avait été une nouvelle fois étonné par les propos tenus par son partenaire. Il était rare que ce dernier, tout comme lui, fasse référence à sa vie privée et à son sentiment de solitude. Il ne savait pas à quelle réponse l'ex-agent s'était attendu, mais à part celle-ci il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose à dire.

\- Elle travaille comme...

Finch s'interrompit lui-même, préférant vérifier ce qu'il allait dire avant d'énoncer le métier de leur nouvelle cliente. Reese posa son regard sur lui, ne comprenant pas le silence soudain de son partenaire.

\- Elle travaille en tant que voyante, reprit Finch une fois parfaitement sur de ce qu'il disait.

\- Voyante ? Et ça paye bien ? Demanda Reese en se tournant vers la photo de Jenny.

\- Vu le premier état que j'ai de ses comptes, plutôt bien dirait-on.

\- Sceptique concernant son métier ? Demanda Reese en faisant de nouveau face à son coéquipier.

Vu la moue de l'informaticien il comprit que c'était bien le cas. Pas qu'il en doutait, loin de là, mais il avait justement cherché à avoir une réaction comme celle-ci. Comme il l'admettait volontiers lui-même, il était accro à toutes les expressions que pouvait avoir Finch.

\- Bien, je suppose que ça va être à moi d'entrer en jeu, remarqua Reese.

\- En effet. Comme d'habitude, je viens de vous faire parvenir l'adresse de son domicile. Elle semble exercer chez elle, ou en tout cas n'a pas d'adresse de travail.

\- Elle va peut-être directement chez ses clients, ajouta Reese.

\- C'est possible aussi.

\- Et vous allez prendre rendez-vous ou je me contente de la filer de loin ? Demanda Reese prêt à partir.

\- Je vais voir ça, mais un rendez-vous ne serait effectivement pas une mauvaise idée. Au moins si vous devez intervenir, elle vous reconnaîtra.

\- Ah oui, parce que le rendez-vous sera obligatoirement pour moi?, répondit Reese.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez contre le fait que je prenne moi-même contact avec nos numéros ? Rétorqua l'informaticien.

Devant cette remarque qu'il avait effectivement fait à de nombreuses reprises, Reese ne sut quoi dire. Il afficha simplement un demi-sourire, accordant ce point à l'informaticien.

\- Je vous préviens dès que je suis sur place.

\- Parfait, si j'ai du nouveau entre temps, je vous tiens évidemment au courant, lui répondit Finch.

Reese prit la direction des escaliers, prêt à se mettre au travail, même si cela signifiait dire adieu à la compagnie de l'informaticien... pour le moment en tout cas. Il quitta la bâtisse et prit la direction du domicile de leur second numéro de la semaine : Jenny Moore.

L'informaticien commença, quant à lui, à se renseigner plus en détails sur cette dernière. Ses comptes, son travail, ses clients, sa famille... il ne laisserait rien de côté. Pour gagner du temps, il choisit de contacter un des deux lieutenants de police.

\- Ici Carter, répondit cette dernière.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant.

\- Finch, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'un service lieutenant, lui dit l'informaticien. J'aimerai savoir si vous avez quoi que se soit sur une femme répondant au nom de Jenny Moore. Elle exerce en tant que voyante.

\- Voyante ? Vous faites vraiment dans tous les domaines à ce que je vois ! Remarqua le lieutenant Carter. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur elle.

\- Je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

Après quelques amabilités, l'informaticien raccrocha avant de reprendre ses recherches. Comme il l'avait dit à son partenaire, peu avant son départ, elle ne semblait avoir aucun problème d'argent. Son compte était dans le positif, aucun arriéré, elle payait ses crédits dans les temps.

\- À première vue l'argent n'a pas l'air d'être le motif, marmonna Finch.

Il se concentra sur sa famille et ses amis alors que Reese arrivait devant chez elle. Il s'installa sur le toit du bâtiment en face, ayant désormais une vue imprenable sur le salon de la voyante. Cette dernière semblait être en pleine consultation. Il clona son portable pour avoir ainsi une oreille dans l'appartement. Il enclencha ensuite le micro du portable.

\- Vous aviez raison, j'ai bien eu une promotion il y a quelques jours, dit alors la cliente de Jenny.

\- Vous voyez ! Comme je vous l'avais dit à notre précédente consultation, vos efforts commencent à payer, la félicita la voyante. Et pour aujourd'hui, quel domaine de votre vie souhaitez vous aborder ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Et bien, maintenant que le travail est fait, je pensais me concentrer sur ma relation amoureuse. Cela fait deux ans que je suis avec mon petit ami, Pete, et j'aimerais savoir si ça va durer entre nous. Savoir si c'est le bon.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons utiliser le jeu de tarot pour découvrir les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez.

Elle sortit alors le jeu de carte d'un des tiroirs de la table basse se trouvant entre elle et sa cliente. Elle mélangea bien le jeu avant d'éparpiller les cartes sur la table. Kate, cliente de la séance, suivit scrupuleusement les consignes de Jenny. Elle tira finalement la dernière carte qu'elle plaça tout en bas. Elles avaient désormais six cartes en face d'elle. Deux en haut, trois au milieu et une dernière en bas. Jenny commença par retourner la première carte.

\- Cette carte vous représente, dit alors la voyante. Elle représente vos sentiments, votre attitude, mais aussi et avant tout, vos attentes actuelles concernant votre relation.

Kate hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement les explications données par la voyante.

\- N'importe quoi, murmura alors bien malgré lui l'ex-agent. Comme si les cartes pouvaient vraiment nous révéler de quoi l'avenir sera fait...

Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement les explications, carte par carte, de Jenny, Reese reçu un appel de Finch.

\- Vous tombez à pic ! Remarqua Reese.

\- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda immédiatement l'informaticien.

\- Oui, je m'ennuie... répondit Reese en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Finch soupira alors, lui qui s'attendait déjà au pire. Il fut tout de même soulagé de savoir que ce n'était que de l'ennui qui dérangeait son partenaire.

\- Je vois. Et bien vous me voyez désolé de vous dire que je n'apporte aucune bonne nouvelle qui vous permettrez de vous défaire de cet ennui.

\- Et mince. Et moi qui pensais que vous viendriez encore une fois à mon secours, comme vous savez si bien le faire, rétorqua l'ex-agent.

\- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

\- Jamais en ce qui vous concerne, sachez-le, dit-il soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Je vous remercie, fit alors l'informaticien surpris. Enfin, je crois...ajouta-t-il tout de même.

\- Sinon, Jenny se trouve actuellement en consultation. Rien de bien pertinent pour le moment, même si un petit tour chez elle serait le bienvenu.

\- J'ai justement tenté de la joindre. J'ai laissé un message sur son répondeur. Je lui ai indiqué votre numéro, elle risque donc de vous joindre. Je lui ai fait part de votre empressement à la rencontrer pour une séance, ajouta Finch devinant que cela enchantait peu son coéquipier.

\- Parfait, répondit Reese peu emballé.

\- A moins que vous préfériez que j'y aille moi-même ? Demanda Finch tout en sachant pertinemment que son coéquipier n'accepterait jamais.

\- Pas besoin. Et puis j'ai besoin de vos talents avec votre ordinateur.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris, dit Finch en souriant. _Vraiment très protecteur..._ songea t-il.

\- Au fait, elle reçoit pour des consultations chez elle un jour sur deux.

\- Et l'autre ? Demanda Reese.

\- Elle se rend elle même chez les clients.

\- Il vaudrait donc mieux avoir un rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir à repousser ça à après-demain, dit Reese.

\- En effet. Et j'ai aussi demandé au lieutenant Carter qu'elle fasse une vérification dans la base de données de la police, sait-on jamais.

Après un rapide échange supplémentaire, l'informaticien raccrocha. Il observa finalement Kate quitter l'appartement de la voyante. Cette dernière écouta alors ses messages, Reese ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui se passait, surveillant avec un peu plus d'attention les alentours. La voyante quitta finalement son appartement et Reese descendit donc du toit de l'immeuble. Midi approchait quand il commença sa filature.


	3. Présage

**_Bonjour, Bonjour !  
_**

 ** _Nous sommes dimanche et qui dit dimanche dit nouveau chapitre !  
_**

 ** _Je vais faire court et vous souhaitez tout simplement une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Présage**_

Jenny remonta la rue jusqu'à un restaurant non loin. Elle s'installa à une table avant de passer un appel. Alors qu'il allait vérifier l'identité de la personne qu'elle voulait joindre, son portable sonna.

\- Oui ? Répondit Reese surpris.

\- Mr Reese ? Ici Jenny Moore. Vous m'avez laissé un message disant que vous vouliez une consultation le plus rapidement possible.

\- En effet, répondit Reese en sachant pertinemment que le message venait de Finch et non de lui.

\- Si cela vous convient je peux vous prendre en fin d'après-midi, vers 17 H ? lui proposa la voyante tout en consultant son agenda qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle.

\- Parfait, lui dit Reese.

\- Je vous donne mon adresse.

L'ex-agent fit semblant de prendre note de l'adresse qu'elle lui communiquait tout en continuant de garder un œil sur elle. Une fois le rendez-vous pris, elle raccrocha. Une serveuse prit finalement sa commande pendant qu'une autre venait s'occuper de la sienne. Il ne prit qu'un café. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle retournait chez elle et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard un couple frappait à sa porte.

Alors qu'une nouvelle séance commençait, Reese laissa ses pensées vagabonder ça et là. Une fois de plus elles furent irrémédiablement attirées par l'informaticien. À la simple pensée de ce dernier, il eut bien du mal à empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Si on lui demandait ce qui l'avait fait craquer pour l'informaticien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il répondrait. Après tout, ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, loin de là. Au début méfiant envers ce dernier, il s'était pourtant rapidement attaché à lui au point d'en être devenu carrément possessif. Intrigué par le passé de cet homme qui lui semblait bien mystérieux, il voulait désormais tout connaître des goûts et couleurs de son partenaire. Le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Savoir ce qui le faisait sourire, ce qui le faisait rire, ce qui le mettait irrémédiablement de bonne humeur, ce qui pouvait au contraire le mettre de mauvaise humeur, l'énerver, le rendre d'humeur maussade... Il avait commencé par l'apprécier en tant que patron, que coéquipier, qu'ami pour finalement s'attacher à l'homme qu'il était. Par aimer ses facéties, ses moindres mimiques, ses regard amusés ou réprobateurs, sa surprotection... S'il devait énumérer tout ce qui lui plaisait désormais chez l'informaticien, il admettait lui même qu'il en aurait bien pour plusieurs jours !

Il avait toujours pensé que jamais l'informaticien ne pourrait lui rendre ses sentiments, mais pourtant, depuis sa conversation avec le lieutenant Carter, le doute s'était insinué en lui. Et si Finch le surprotégeait pour les mêmes raisons que lui ? Par amour et par peur de le perdre. Et si les nombreux regards discrets de Finch avaient les mêmes buts que les siens ? En apprendre encore et toujours plus sur la personne qu'il aimait ? Et si ce n'était pas un simple attachement, mais bel et bien un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié ? Et si Finch s'évertuait à rendre ses journées aussi paisibles que possible, faisant toujours en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien, pour les mêmes raisons qui le poussaient lui à faire en sorte de combler toutes les attentes de l'informaticien ? Et si tout simplement son partenaire l'aimait comme lui l'aimait ? Plus il y pensait et moins cela lui paraissait invraisemblable. Il était bien tombé amoureux de l'informaticien, en quoi serait-ce fou d'imaginer que la réciproque soit vraie ?

Alors qu'il voyait les clients de Jenny main dans la main, il eut soudainement envie d'entendre la voix de Finch. Il eut beau se dire que cet appel n'avait aucun sens réel, il fut soulagé de voir son appel accepté.

\- Oui Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch en décrochant

\- Rien, répondit Reese en souriant, je voulais juste entendre votre voix, avoua-t-il sachant que cela serait prit comme une énième taquinerie de sa part.

Reese aurait pourtant tout donné pour voir la réaction qu'avait pu avoir l'informaticien à ses mots. Il ne put qu'imaginer l'air surpris de ce dernier. Comme Reese l'avait pensé, Finch songea tout de suite à une plaisanterie de sa part tout en appréciant pourtant l'idée que son coéquipier pense vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien évidemment cela lui paraissait impossible. Pour quelle raison ce dernier souhaiterait soudainement entendre sa voix ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le ressentait parfois lui-même ce besoin, qu'il en allait de même pour l'ex-agent... cela était complètement absurde.

\- Et plus sérieusement ? Demanda finalement l'informaticien.

\- Je venais aux nouvelles, mentit l'ex-agent. Ici c'est calme... beaucoup trop calme, se plaignit-il.

\- Il est vrai que vous ne savez pas toujours apprécier le calme Mr Reese.

\- Je ne l'apprécie que quand je suis avec vous, se permit de dire Reese souhaitant que l'informaticien se trahisse.

Finch ne savait pas ce que voulait son coéquipier et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il se doutait que ce n'était que taquinerie sur taquinerie, mais une part de lui voulait y croire.

\- J'ai entendu pour votre rendez-vous de cet après-midi, lui dit Finch en changeant ainsi de sujet.

\- Oui, pas vraiment hâte d'y aller, mais c'est toujours mieux que de vous savoir en présence d'une possible menace.

Finch soupira faiblement devant la surprotection de son partenaire. Cette dernière lui faisait plus que plaisir tout en le faisant, d'une certaine manière, quelque peu souffrir. À ses yeux, l'ex-agent ne faisait que protéger son patron, un ami, mais c'était tout...

\- Merci de votre sollicitude, mais je ne suis pas si fragile, je peux tout de même...

\- Je sais, mais si vous venez sur le terrain, qui surveillera si bien mes arrières ? Tenta Reese. J'ai besoin de vous, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point.

Finch était plus que touché par les soudains aveux de son partenaire, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Reese, lui, observait toujours distraitement le couple en compagnie de leur numéro. Il sourit alors en pensant que cette fois-ci Finch ne pourrait se défiler :

\- Que se doit être bien de se réveiller en serrant dans ses bras la personne que l'on aime, de déjeuner au lit avec elle... Se lever chaque matin en sa compagnie, se coucher ensemble, se balader main dans la main... Vivre au jour le jour avec elle. Cela ne vous donne pas envie Finch ?

Au fur et à mesure que Reese parlait, l'informaticien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer partager tous ces instants avec Reese. Il secoua finalement la tête, las, avant de répondre :

\- Le lieutenant Carter a demandé à me voir, je ne serais donc pas joignable. Bien sûr en cas d'urgence...

\- Je saurais me débrouiller Finch, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, dit Reese en soupirant alors que l'informaticien fuyait encore.

Ils raccrochèrent finalement, laissant Reese à sa surveillance. Finch quitta la bibliothèque, rejoignant le café où Carter lui avait donné rendez vous. Quand il arriva là-bas, le lieutenant était déjà sur place, un dossier sur la table.

\- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas déplacé seulement pour me le donner ? Demanda Finch alors qu'elle poussait le dossier vers lui une fois qu'il se fut installé.

\- Non, j'ai à faire dans le coin, dit-elle en prenant sa tasse de café.

Finch ouvrit le dossier. Jenny Moore...

\- Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes la concernant ? Demanda Finch.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Quelques délits mineurs quand elle était encore ado. Vols à l'étalage, mauvaises fréquentations mais rien depuis ses 17 ans.

\- Je vois, dit l'informaticien en parcourant tout de même le dossier.

Alors que Finch tentait de trouver quelque chose pouvant tout de même l'aider, Carter, elle, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle observa longuement Finch avant que ce dernier ne sente son regard sur lui. Il leva la tête, faisant se croiser leurs regards.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le lieutenant Carter devant l'air si soucieux de l'informaticien.

\- Oh non, rien d'important, tenta alors Finch, peu convaincant selon Carter.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : John ?

\- Comment... commença Finch.

\- Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour vous mettre dans un état pareil.

\- En effet, il s'agit bien de John. On va dire que depuis hier il est... plutôt "étrange".

Joss commença à chercher ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Reese tentait de savoir à quel point l'informaticien tenait à lui. Connaissant Reese, il ne devait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Je pense que c'est de ma faute, avoua Joss.

\- En quoi ? Répondit Finch, ne comprenant pas.

\- Je lui aie dit, concernant votre grande inquiétude à son égard, que l'on se s'inquiète vraiment que pour les gens que l'on aime... Et du coup, je crois qu'il essaie d'être subtile, lui expliqua alors Carter en espérant ne pas se tromper tout de même.

\- Subtil ? Mais en quoi ? Demanda l'informaticien, plus pour lui même que pour le lieutenant.

Carter ne répondit rien, voyant que Finch semblait en pleine réflexion. Il se remémora tous ce que lui avait dit son partenaire, ses gestes au restaurant, ou même quand il l'avait aidé à enfiler son manteau, ses regards... Essayait-il de le sonder ? Lui ou bien ses sentiments ? Tel un puzzle il mettait une à une les pièces bout à bout. La conclusion à laquelle il arriva le déstabilisa tout autant qu'elle fit battre son cœur. Reese l'aimait ?! Devant le sourire si franc et si doux de Finch, elle devina que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver du petit jeu de Reese.

\- Merci pour votre aide lieutenant, dit alors Finch avant de se lever.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Carter même si elle n'était pas sûr que les remerciements de Finch concernaient le dossier.

Finch quitta le restaurant. Sachant maintenant ce qu'avait l'ex-agent derrière la tête, il savait qu'il ne serait plus aussi déstabilisé devant les tentatives d'approches de son partenaire. Il sourit d'avance en attendant la prochaine remarque de ce dernier, qui, il l'espérait, ne devrait plus tarder. Savoir qu'en réalité ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique lui mettait du baume au cœur. Même si cela lui paraissait encore bien trop irréel, il ne pouvait pourtant s'agir que de cela. Jamais son partenaire ne jouerait ainsi avec ses sentiments, jamais il ne prendrait le risque de le blesser, non, jamais !

Reese quitta le toit du bâtiment depuis lequel il observait leur numéro, avant de monter dans le bâtiment en face. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la voyante, il trouva une enveloppe sur le sol. Il la prit et, alors qu'il voulait en vérifier le contenu, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jenny.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir senti votre présence Mr Reese, dit alors Jenny en lui tendant la main.

 _Mais oui, vous m'avez plutôt entendu arriver pour mon rendez-vous,_ pensa Reese en lui tendant la main.

\- C'était devant votre porte, dit Reese en lui montrant l'enveloppe.

Il crut la voir blêmir avant qu'elle ne s'en empare.

\- Merci.

Elle le fit entrer, lui indiquant le canapé. Elle posa l'enveloppe dans un tiroir du meuble où il eut le temps de voir plusieurs autres enveloppes du même genre. _Lettres de menaces ?_ Pensa immédiatement Reese. Jenny vint finalement s'installer en face de lui.

\- Bien, vous avez une requête en particulier?

\- Non, dit-il avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Elle quitta la pièce et Reese en profita pour poser une caméra, il prit même une enveloppe dans le tiroir, avant de revenir juste à temps sur le canapé, à sa place d'origine.

\- Merci, dit-il alors qu'elle lui tendait le verre.

Il but deux gorgées le temps qu'elle sorte son jeu de tarot. _Et c'est parti,_ pensa-t-il.

\- Mélangez les cartes tout en pensant à votre question.

Reese obéit et mélangea les cartes. Comme elle le lui demanda ensuite, il tira quatre cartes tout en continuant de se concentrer sur sa question. Jenny retourna alors une à une les cartes.

\- À ces quatre cartes, je vais en ajouter une cinquième, qui n'est pas tirée normalement, mais calculée à partir des autres : l'arcane de synthèse. Cependant comme c'est votre première fois, je vais la mettre sur le côté.

Reese hocha simplement la tête alors qu'elle posait une cinquième carte non loin des précédentes.

\- Bien, on dirait que vous vous interrogez beaucoup sur une relation amoureuse Mr Reese.

\- En effet, répondit Reese.

\- C'est quelqu'un de proche de vous, même très proche. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elle travaille avec vous.

\- C'est bien ça, répondit Reese. _Sauf que c'est "il" et non "elle",_ pensa-t-il aussi sans pour autant le dire.

\- On dirait bien que vous êtes loin de la laisser indifférente. Vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance et elle aime savoir qu'elle peut compter sur vous à tout moment. Par contre, elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très secret. Est-ce ce qui vous fait douter ? Demanda Jenny sérieuse.

\- Oui, elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle et c'est parfois dur de savoir à quoi elle pense, répondit l'ex-agent.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle a l'air de sincèrement tenir à vous. Je dirai même que vous ne devriez pas attendre et que si vous ne tentez rien, l'opportunité de vous rapprocher d'elle disparaîtra, l'encouragea Jenny.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle le libéra enfin. Quand elle le raccompagna à la porte, ils trouvèrent une carte de tarot sous la porte : la carte sans nom.

\- La mort, murmura Jenny. Oh, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise carte en soi, dit-elle alors devant le regard inquiet de Reese. Elle est plutôt symbole de renaissance, de reconstruction, d'un renouveau dans la vie.

Malgré ses paroles, Reese voyait bien l'inquiétude dans le regard de la voyante. Il quitta l'immeuble avant de vérifier ce que contenait l'enveloppe qu'il avait "emprunté" à Jenny.

\- Un miroir de poche brisé ?

Il décida de contacter Finch.

\- Dites moi que vous avez du nouveau parce que moi je ne comprends pas d'où peut venir la menace là.

\- Rien du côté de son passé, de ses comptes... Par contre en vérifiant ses relevés téléphoniques, je constate qu'elle reçoit un appel toutes les nuits à trois heures trente trois et ce depuis près d'un mois.

\- Dites-moi que vous êtes remonté jusqu'au propriétaire ?

\- Oui, un dénommé Brandon Robinson.

\- Ah, enfin une piste ! Se réjouit Reese.

\- Je crains au contraire que se soit une impasse.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Mr Robinson est décédé il y a près d'un mois... lui dit Finch.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Salut tout le monde ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre. la fin approche de plus en plus !  
_**

 ** _Je vais faire court et vous souhaitez tout simplement une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 :**_

Reese n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que Finch venait de lui dire.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ?

\- J'ai dis que Mr Robinson est décédé il y a près d'un mois. Il aurait été la victime lors d'un braquage d'une bijouterie qui a mal tourné.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est un mort qui appelle notre numéro ? Demanda Reese étonné.

\- Ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui utilise son portable, rétorqua l'informaticien.

\- Oui, c'est plus logique, répondit Reese se sentant idiot. Sinon, j'ai vu qu'elle recevait de drôles de colis. La carte de la mort, un miroir brisé et elle semble en avoir plusieurs autres, mais je n'ai pas vu de quoi il s'agissait.

-Vous pensez que quelqu'un essaie de l'effrayer ? Parce que si la machine nous a donné son numéro, cela voudrais dire que le temps des simples menaces va prendre fin.

\- Je garde un œil sur elle. Sinon, vous avez écouté ma consultation ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda l'informaticien intrigué.

\- D'après elle quelqu'un de mon entourage au travail aurait des sentiments pour moi, lui expliqua l'ex-agent.

\- Elle ne s'est pas trop avancé en même temps.

\- Vous trouvez ? Demanda Reese quelque peu déçu par la réaction de son partenaire.

\- En général, c'est soit dans le domaine du travail soit dans les relations familiales que se forment les couples. Mais peut-être qu'un de nos numéros tombera sous votre charme, sait-on jamais.

Cela ne plaisait pas à Reese. Finch semblait réagir trop normalement. Devait-il tenter une autre approche ?

\- Je garde un œil sur elle, mais il me semble qu'elle ne doit plus avoir d'autre séance.

\- Bien, je continue de chercher pour les appels.

Ils raccrochèrent. Finch sourit en devinant que son partenaire avait tenté une approche pour qu'il se trahisse.

\- Je ne vais pas me faire avoir aussi facilement John.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

La nuit était bien avancée quand Reese quitta le domicile de la voyante. Il décida au dernier moment de faire un crochet par la bibliothèque espérant y trouver l'informaticien et tenter une approche plus directe.

\- Que faites vous ici à une heure aussi tardive Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch en le voyant entrer dans son champ de vision.

\- Je passais juste dans le coin, plaisanta Reese. Et vous ? comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore là. Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir vous mettre moi-même au lit ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne comptais pas rester encore longtemps.

Reese parcouru l'immense pièce du regard. Il le posa ensuite sur l'informaticien qui était de nouveau concentré sur les écrans en face de lui.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas seul de temps en temps ?

Finch lâcha les écrans des yeux, se tournant alors vers son partenaire. Un sourire sur le visage, il poursuivit :

\- Parce que je suis prêt à chasser votre ennui et ce, quand vous voulez, lui proposa l'ex-agent en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non merci, répondit Finch, un bon livre me suffit.

Reese ne s'était pas attendu à se faire jeter de la sorte et surtout sans une once d'hésitation. Il avait pensé que l'informaticien lui demanderait où il voulait en venir, ou bien chercherait à savoir à quoi il jouait, mais rien, même pas un moment de flottement. Finch, lui, nota la déception à cette réponse. Il se retint de sourire avant de poursuivre ses recherches.

\- Ah, Mr Robinson avait une petite amie de son vivant, dit alors Finch.

\- Celui qui est mort dans un braquage et qui hanterait notre numéro ?

\- Celui-là même. Gabriella Sullivan.

Finch afficha une photo de la jeune femme sur un des écrans. Reese s'approcha, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Finch avant de baisser son visage à la hauteur de celui de Finch. Ce dernier pouvait à présent sentir le souffle chaud de son partenaire au creux de son cou. Il ne bougea cependant pas, prenant sur lui.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu. Jenny était justement avec elle quand vous avez cherché à la joindre. Une histoire de promotion qu'elle avait bien obtenue. Et elle disait s'appeler Kate...

\- Bizarre. Elle travaille à la mairie, ne semble avoir aucun problème de dette et...

\- Et ?

\- Elle a récemment commandé de nombreux livres sur les croyances et superstitions en tout genre.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

\- Qui sait. En tout cas il serait bon de creuser un peu plus dans cette direction.

\- Oui, mais demain. Il se fait tard et comme quand vous vous inquiétez de mon état de santé, je m'inquiète pour votre manque de sommeil Finch, alors...

Il fit tourner la chaise de Finch vers lui avant de lui prendre les mains et de le faire se lever.

\- Vous rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer.

\- Je dois encore... commença Finch.

\- Non, si vous refusez de rentrer, je vous kidnappe !

Les mains de Reese toujours autour des siennes, il fit semblant de réfléchir, voulant faire durer ce moment un peu plus longtemps. Il soupira finalement avant d'abdiquer.

\- Parfait, mais maintenant...

\- Oui ? Demanda Reese.

\- Vous pouvez lâcher mes mains.

\- Ah oui, désolé.

Alors que l'informaticien s'emparait de son manteau, Reese lui pestait silencieusement. Il savait que son partenaire n'était pas friand de contact physique et avait pensé profiter de la situation pour le taquiner un peu, mais devant le manque de réaction de son partenaire, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il se réjouir qu'il ne le repousse pas ? Ou bien, le fait qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments à son égard ne lui traversait-il même pas l'esprit ? Que pour ce dernier ce n'était que de simples gestes anodins, sans aucune signification profonde ? Il avait eu du mal à ne pas attirer l'informaticien dans ses bras, aurait souhaité garder ses mains dans les siennes un peu plus longtemps... Finch ne se rendait pas compte de la torture que ça avait été pour lui d'avoir son visage si près du sien et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser

C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il sortit de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Finch. Un simple "Bonsoir" et les deux hommes se séparaient.

Finch rentra chez lui comme le lui avait conseillé son partenaire. Il devait admettre que de savoir à quoi jouait Reese et de faire en sorte de ne pas répondre à ses attentes l'amusait assez. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas "se moquer" de lui encore longtemps, mais à la base Reese avait voulu se jouer de lui, ce n'était que justice que de lui rendre la pareille. De plus, si Reese cherchait à savoir quelle était la réelle nature de ses sentiments à son égard, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose... Et il devait admettre que cette conclusion était un vrai soulagement pour lui. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps Reese comptait encore jouer avec lui ainsi, et il espérait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout, ne pas craquer le premier. D'une certaine manière il en allait de sa fierté...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Vendredi matin. Reese s'étira longuement avant de se lever et de partir en direction de la salle de bains. Songeur il entra dans la douche. Finch avait paru bien réagir à ses "provocations" mais hier, soudainement, il ne réagissait plus du tout. Comme si tout ceci n'était pas important. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Finch prenne toute ses remarques aussi calmement ?

\- Carter, murmura alors Reese.

Il prit son portable et tenta de joindre le lieutenant.

\- Oui ?

\- Dites-moi, vous n'auriez rien dit à Harold, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Par rapport à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour sachant pourtant de quoi parlait son ami.

\- Vous le savez pertinemment. Je sais que vous êtes loin d'être stupide et vous devez avoir compris ce qu'il représente à mes yeux.

\- En effet. Je me demande comment Fusco fait pour ne pas le remarquer d'ailleurs. Non, mais sérieusement, vous avez vu la façon que vous avez de le déshabiller du regard ? Ajouta Carter.

\- Vous lui avez dit que je...

\- Ça avait vraiment l'air de le perturber, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et puis, pas besoin d'essayer de me faire porter le chapeau, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Vous êtes aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre la dessus ! Dit alors Carter

À cette remarque il sourit. Il avait donc vu juste, Finch l'aimait aussi. Alors qu'il finissait de se préparer il reçut justement un message de Finch disant que leur numéro était déjà en mouvement, il regarda l'heure : 6 H 48. Il quitta donc son appartement, changeant alors son plan de passer vite fait par la bibliothèque pour avoir un petit tête-à-tête avec l'informaticien.

Il localisa la voyante avant de partir dans cette direction. Il commença à la suivre discrètement. Elle s'arrêta alors quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Au même moment un pot de fleur s'écrasa juste devant elle. Elle cria, reculant alors de quelques pas. Elle regarda le pot de fleur, les mains sur la bouche alors que Reese levait la tête vers le haut de l'immeuble. Personne et aucune fenêtre ne semblait ouverte. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit sa marche, prudente. Elle arriva finalement à un croisement et le feu passa soudainement au vert. Reese accéléra le pas. Il avait bien remarqué que le feu était passé au rouge à peine deux secondes plus tôt. Alors que Jenny allait traverser, une voiture passa à toute vitesse... Reese était trop loin pour agir, mais Jenny n'avait pas traversé... Un passant venait tout juste de lui demander l'heure.

\- Des malades... dit alors le passant avant de remercier Jenny.

Le feu de nouveau rouge, elle traversa rapidement. Elle continua le chemin, tout en cherchant autour d'elle une éventuelle menace. Reese téléphona alors à son partenaire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on dirait que la malchance poursuit notre numéro.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda l'informaticien intrigué.

\- Elle a manqué de se faire assommer par un pot de fleur, puis de se faire renverser. Le feu est passé au rouge avant de repasser immédiatement au vert.

\- Quelle croisement ?

Reese lui indiqua le lieu alors que Jenny entrait dans un immeuble.

\- Finch ? Vous cherchez quoi ?

\- On dirait que le feu n'a pas été trafiqué pourtant.

\- Quelqu'un avec les codes aurait pu le faire ? Demanda Reese.

\- Oui, évidemment. Je vais aller vérifier si elle peut y avoir accès. Je vous recontacte.

\- Bien, je compte sur vous.

\- Une dernière chose Mr Reese. Soyez prudent.

Reese sourit devant cette simple phrase qu'il avait appris à aimer.

\- Comme toujours, je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter plus que je ne le fais déjà. C'est mauvais pour le cœur.

Finch sourit à cette remarque avant de raccrocher.

Reese enclencha le micro et put ainsi suivre une nouvelle séance de voyance. Pendant ce temps il inspecta les alentours, avant de vérifier l'immeuble. Rien à signaler... Quelques minutes plus tard Finch le contacta.

\- Un pass aurait été perdu par un des hommes travaillant à la régularisation de la circulation. Il l'aurait égaré à la mairie.

\- Perdu ou volé...

\- Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire, mais je pense aller faire un tour chez Miss Sullivan. Le moyen le plus rapide serait d'aller vérifier chez elle et voir si on...

\- C'est hors de question Finch ! S'écria presque l'ex-agent.

\- Si vous étiez plus objectif, vous vous rendriez compte que cela peut être utile d'aller y faire un tour.

\- Et en quoi ne suis-je pas objectif ?

\- Vous laissez vos sentiments obscurcirent votre jugement, lui dit alors Finch.

Reese ne sut alors quoi répondre, sachant que Finch avait parfaitement raison. Il se doutait que pour lui aussi cela devait être dur à supporter de le savoir en danger.

\- Bien, mais soyez prudent, ne put s'empêcher de dire Reese, inversant ainsi leur rôle.

\- Compris, lui répondit l'informaticien en souriant.

Alors que Jenny quittait l'appartement de sa cliente et que Reese reprenait sa filature, Finch, lui, prenait la direction de l'appartement de Gabriella Sullivan.

Quand il arriva chez cette dernière, il put constater son absence. Il força la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Il commença sa fouille trouvant alors sur la table basse du salon une copie d'un agenda. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait de celui de Miss Moore. Il s'installa alors dans le canapé avant de commencer à fouiller l'historique de son ordinateur portable. Il vérifia les derniers documents et trouva le parcours de la journée de Miss Moore. Gabriella semblait avoir marqué plusieurs endroits Il trouva rapidement le feu où cette dernière avant manqué de se faire renverser. Un peu plus haut sur le chemin il y avait déjà une croix. Il devina que c'était là qu'elle avait manqué de peu le pot de fleur. Il y avait une autre annotation. À quelques rues de son rendez-vous se trouvait des travaux. Finch envoya immédiatement un message à Reese pour l'avertir qu'un accident pouvait avoir lieu dans cette zone.


	5. Conclusion

**_Salut tout le monde ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette courte fic.  
_**

 ** _J'espère que ma petite histoire vous aura plu et je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour la prochaine ^^_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Conclusion**_

Reese s'apprêtait à griller sa couverture pour empêcher la voyante de s'approcher un peu plus de la zone des travaux quand cette dernière s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle regarda alors l'autre côté de la rue avant de traverser et de se rendre dans la boulangerie d'en face. Elle en ressortie quelques minutes après avec des viennoiseries. Elle commença à en manger une, tout en continuant sa route.

\- Tout compte fait je me demande si elle n'est pas plutôt chanceuse en réalité, dit alors Reese en remarquant qu'elle échappait une nouvelle fois au danger, et ce, sans même le savoir.

Jenny décida de repasser par chez elle avant sa prochaine séance chez la cliente. Reese resta au pied de l'immeuble. Il enclencha seulement le micro.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... l'entendit-il dire.

Il entendit le bruit de la porte et surveilla alors la voyante avec la mini caméra qu'il avait caché la veille pendant sa visite. Il vit alors que leur numéro portait un paquet. Elle le posa sur la table basse, visiblement perturbée. Reese put alors voir ce que le paquet contenait.

\- Un oiseau mort ?

Il vit alors la voyante sortir une photo du paquet... une photo d'elle-même recouverte par le sang de l'oiseau.

\- Mais qui... commença-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes durant, sous le choc, avant que l'horloge ne sonne les dix heures...

\- Mince, mon prochain rendez-vous...

Elle consulta son agenda.

\- Kate Braxton.

À ce nom, John réagit de suite.

\- Mais c'est là où se trouve Finch !

Alors que la jeune femme se levait, prête à repartir, Reese, lui, s'empara de son portable.

\- Mr Reese, j'étais justement sur le point de vous joindre.

\- J'espère que vous êtes sur le départ parce que Notre numéro va rendre visite à Kate... ou Gabriella, comme vous voulez.

\- Non, je suis encore à l'intérieur, mais...

\- On ne devrait pas être là de suite, mais je ne sais pas par contre dans combien de temps Gabriella, elle, sera là ! Elle peut très bien revenir chez elle pour préparer la suite de son plan même si je n'y comprends toujours rien.

\- Je pense pouvoir éclaircir un peu les choses. Vous vous souvenez de son petit ami ?

\- Oui, Brandon Robinson.

\- D'après la copie de l'agenda de Miss Moore, Mr Robinson semble avoir été un client de notre voyante. Il s'y serait même rendu le jour de sa mort.

\- La raison de la vengeance de Gabriella reste tout de même flou...

\- D'après les notes que j'ai sous les yeux, Mr Robinson y serait allé pour avoir des conseils sur sa relation avec sa petite amie. Elle lui aurait dit que le moment de sauter le pas était venu...

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

\- Sullivan, tiens un journal très détaillé du dernier mois. Depuis la mort de celui qui allait lui demander sa main à aujourd'hui, jour où elle compte bien en finir avec la voyante. Voici ce qui est écrit le jour de la mort de Mr Robinson et quelques autres exemples.

 _17 Mai : Brandon est allé voir Jenny Moore sur les conseils d'un de ses amis._

 _Il m'appelle et me dit enfin qu'il veut passer le reste de sa vie avec moi._

 _Sur les conseils de la voyante il passe à la bijouterie et... ne revient jamais._

 _21 Mai : J'ai enfin rencontré la femme responsable de la mort de celui que j'aimais. Sa lente descente aux enfers va commencer._

 _28 Mai : Envoi du premier colis. Ce n'est que le début._

\- Et ça continue ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle parle des "accidents" qu'elle va mettre ça et là sur le parcours de notre numéro.

\- Finch, commença Reese, j'espère que maintenant vous êtes loin de l'appartement de Gabriella ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui, mentit Finch en se levant du canapé dans lequel il était encore installé.

Reese se rendit bien compte du mensonge de l'informaticien.

\- Dépêchez-vous Finch.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Je préviens le lieutenant Carter. Miss Sullivan, voyant que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu aujourd'hui, risque de vouloir en finir pendant la séance.

\- Et je compte bien l'en empêcher, dit Reese.

\- Bien je vous recontacte plus tard.

Finch raccrocha. Il referma l'ordinateur de Gabriella avant de reposer les papiers sur la table. Alors qu'il se levait, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.

\- Et mince ! Dit-il alors tout en cherchant un endroit où se cacher.

Il se glissa dans le placard, ayant ainsi une vue parfaite sur le salon par les interstices. Il vit la jeune femme poser son manteau sur le canapé, un sachet de pharmacie dans une main. Elle en sortit plusieurs boîtes de médicaments qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle rangea rapidement tous les papiers qui y traînaient avant de commencer à réduire en poudre tous les cachets. Elle les versa dans un verre de ce qui semblait être du thé glacé.

\- Tout est prêt.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander ce qu'il devait faire, il se souvint qu'il devait prévenir le lieutenant Carter. Il lui envoya donc un bref message lui indiquant seulement l'adresse. Alors qu'il rangeait son portable, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Bonjour Kate, la salua Jenny. Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ?

\- Non, c'est parfait. Entrez je vous en prie. Je me suis permise de vous servir du thé glacé, dit Gabriella en lui montrant ledit verre.

\- Merci de votre attention. Bien, je pense que vous avez déjà du réfléchir à la séance d'aujourd'hui, commença Jenny en reposant le verre après en avoir bu plusieurs gorgées.

\- En effet, mais j'ai un aveu à vous faire.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit Jenny.

\- Je vous aie menti. Je ne l'appelle pas Kate, mais Gabriella Sullivan. Si tout s'était bien passé, je serai même devenu Gabriella Robinson. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air calme.

\- Si on veut, j'ai eu un client de ce nom là, mais il n'est venu qu'une fois...

\- Et vous savez pourquoi il n'est pas revenu ?

\- Non, répondit Jenny qui commençait à se sentir mal.

\- Pour une voyante vous n'êtes pas très douée on dirait, remarqua Gabriella. Tout simplement parce que vous l'avez envoyé droit à sa mort.

\- Je ne... comprends pas... de quoi vous parlez.

\- C'est à cause de ce que vous lui avez dit qu'il a soudainement voulu passer à la bijouterie pour choisir une bague de fiançailles... Bijouterie qui s'est faites braquer quelques secondes après qu'il y soit entré.

\- Et que comptez vous me faire ? Parce que je suppose que vous ne me dites pas tout ça juste pour que je vous présente mes excuses ?

\- Effectivement. Je suis au courant pour vos problèmes de cœur...

Jenny l'observa, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Quant à Finch, voyant que les choses commençaient à tourner de plus en plus mal, il sortit de nouveau son portable et contacta son coéquipier.

\- Vous devriez intervenir Mr Reese, chuchota l'informaticien. Et demander la présence d'une ambulance.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous chuchotez ? Demanda Reese tout en devinant la raison.

\- Je suis désolé Mr Reese, mais sur ce coup j'admets que je n'ai pas été assez vigilant.

\- J'arrive, dit Reese avant de raccrocher, je suis en bas.

Il monta rapidement les trois étages tout en demandant au lieutenant Carter de venir avec une ambulance. Il arriva enfin devant l'appartement de Gabriella. Il y entra sans frapper. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- La personne qui va vous arrêter... ou en tout cas qui va participer à votre arrestation, se corrigea-t-il.

Reese remarqua que Jenny commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- L'ambulance est en route, dit-il à la voyante qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- À croire que les Dieux sont bien de son côté, dit Gabriella en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Ça fait des jours que je prévoie tout ça et elle est pourtant toujours en vie, dit-elle avec un rire jaune.

\- La tuer ne changera rien, vous savez bien au fond de vous qu'elle n'est pas responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dans ce cas à qui est la faute ? Et ne me dites la faute à pas de chance, ou celle du destin. S'il n'était pas allé la voir, il serait encore en vie ! Combien de personnes a t-elle ainsi brisées par ses soit disant prédictions ? Combien de vies a t-elle détruites par pur profit ? Tout à commencé avec elle et tout doit finir avec elle. Ce n'est que justice !

Alors que Jenny avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Carter arriva enfin accompagnée par deux ambulanciers.

\- Occupez vous d'elle.

\- Alors si vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe ? Demanda Carter alors que Jenny était évacuée.

Reese expliqua la situation et Gabriella accepta de suivre le lieutenant sans se plaindre. Une fois Carter sortit, Reese s'approcha du placard où se trouvait encore l'informaticien.

\- C'est bon maintenant, vous pouvez arrêter de jouer à cache-cache.

L'informaticien sortit comme si de rien n'était. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

\- Une enquête sans arme, ni coup de feu... remarqua alors Reese.

\- Oui, voici le point positif de cette affaire.

\- La prochaine fois, commença Reese alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de la bibliothèque, vous m'écouterez quand je vous dis de rester en dehors de tout ceci.

\- J'admets que je n'ai pas été assez prudent, mais vous ne pouvez pas tout faire tout seul, Mr Reese, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez besoin de mon aide, répondit Finch en arrivant en haut des marches.

\- Et c'est justement parce que j'ai besoin de vous que je vous demande de rester en retrait.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt ce que vos sentiments souhaitent ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant à sa place habituelle.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ? Demanda Reese. Et maintenant que j'y pense, que vous a dit Carter la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

\- Nous avons parlé de l'affaire et de Miss Moore.

\- C'est tout ?

\- En effet, mentit Finch voyant où Reese voulait en venir.

Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait oser faire le premier pas. Après tout aucune erreur de leur était permise. Reese tenta finalement le tout pour le tout et força l'informaticien à se lever en lui prenant les mains. Il l'attira ainsi dans ses bras. Finch sourit, heureux de la tournure que semblait prendre la suite des événements.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Demanda Reese.

\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment avoir réussi à être subtil Mr Reese ? Se moqua gentiment l'informaticien toujours dans les bras de l'ex-agent. Votre comportement était plus que suspect, dur de ne rien voir.

\- Non, mais vous me connaissez Harold, la subtilité n'est pas mon for, la preuve. Et puis à partir de maintenant je vais préférer y aller directement...

À ces mots il embrassa l'informaticien qui se laissa évidemment faire. Il n'avait en effet aucune raison de le repousser, pas alors que son rêve le plus cher venait enfin de se concrétiser. Il passa les bras autour de la taille de Reese, se rapprochant un peu plus du corps de l'ex-agent. Il put sentir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son partenaire alors qu'il approfondissait leur premier baiser.

\- Ça vous ressemble déjà plus d'agir de la sorte, dit l'informaticien alors qu'ils se séparaient.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt, dit Reese en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps de son partenaire.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose, rétorqua alors Harold.

\- Nous sommes doués pour ne pas voir ce qui se trouve juste devant nous dirait-on.

\- En effet... mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Vu que nous n'avons pas de numéro, un petit tour ça vous tente ? Proposa alors Reese qui pouvait enfin se permettre d'enlever pour un moment celui qu'il aimait.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la bibliothèque main dans la main, sous le regard de Bear. Subtilités ou pas, les remarques de Reese avaient finalement porté leurs fruits et ils pouvaient tout les deux enfin s'afficher avec la personne qu'il aimait. Ils pouvaient enfin être libre d'aimer l'autre sans aucune peur ni crainte...


End file.
